Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray data processing apparatus and a method and program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In a two-dimensional hybrid pixel array detector of a photon counting type, a plurality of pixels is arranged on a detection face, and readout chips are arranged therebehind to read count values detected by the pixels. Since the reading chip is smaller than a sensor, generally the plurality of reading chips is tiled on the sensor.
Because of the tiling, a gap is caused between the reading chips. As a measure for the gap, the pixel is formed in a shape and an arrangement matching the gap, differently from the pixels at the other positions. However, the raw count values are obtained from non-uniform pixel shapes and arrangements and a user cannot use the count values without processing.
Conventionally, the count values detected from pixels in a special shape and arrangement near the gap are corrected in the stage of data processing, and converted into count values of virtual pixels which are arranged regularly as if there is no gap. In this case, the count values are corrected by contribution according to a pixel area ratio (refer to Non-patent Literature 1, for example).